This invention relates to a method and machine for trying on a hair form in image prior to the arrangement.
A hair form is taken good care to be fixed up most suitably for features on the basis of clothing, fashion, seasons, events, and the like, after consideration of length and volume of the hair to be arranged by, especially, a girl or a woman.
In practice, however, when, after the hair form is arranged by a beauty specialist, the set of the hair is unsatisfactory, it is almost impossible to rearrange it, or, even if it is possible, it takes rather long time to do so. Thus, usually, the unsatisfactory hair set should be accepted unwillingly.
In a movie or a play, hairs of actresses and actors should be fixed up so as to fit to their characters or images. Accordingly, a method for checking a hair form prior to the arrangement has been expected.